When I Close My Eyes I Dream of You
by Partner7m3n4
Summary: Ponch makes a very bad choice, but doesn't seem to know how to fix his mistake. At the same time this is going on a new female officer is introduced to the CHP. (This is how Ponch met Brittany)
1. Chapter 1

Sergeant. Joe Getraer walked up to the front of the briefing room. He took his normal place behind the podium and set down his big black binder. He was surprised to see Officers Poncherello and Baker were actually on time today. But not surprised to find them messing around in the back with a group of officers. He cleared his throat loudly and instantly had everyone's attention.

"If you all would have a seat, briefing would start and be done over sooner," he said. Ponch smiled sheepishly and took a seat. Jon followed suit, as did all the rest of the officers.

"Alright, before I do get started, there's going to be a fashion show in a couple of weeks.." he started.

"Ooh...do you happen to know any of the models names?" Ponch asked.

"I think one of them was uhm...Maylee or something."

"No! Are you kidding me!? Thee Maylee!?" Ponch asked with wide eyes. "You mean Maylee Johnson, right? That super sexy redhead chick?" Ponch asked. Getraer blinked.

"Well, yeah, Poncherello. Why do you ask?"

"She's on the cover of so many magazines...Sarge, she's a fox! You're serious she's gonna be here? She's from Las Vegas...she's coming here!?" Ponch was getting jazzed about that.

"Well, the fashion show is here. So yeah, she's coming here," he answered. Ponch smiled at Jon.

"You hear that Baker?" he asked. Jon rolled his eyes. He just knew Ponch was gonna be gushing over that girl until she left.

Soon, Sarge finished briefing.

"I can't believe she's coming here," Ponch said again. Then he went to open the door and saw a pretty lady walking around. He stopped abruptly. "Jon…"

"What?" he asked. An officer walked up to her.

"May I help you?" the officer asked.

"I need to talk to the man in charge...the sergeant…" she started. Then outta the corner of her eye she spotted Ponch. She smiled. "Also, who's that cutie over there?" she asked. The officer looked to see who he was talking about.

"Oh, that's Officer Poncherello, but he always goes by Ponch."

"Oh, okay...is he the sergeant?" the gorgeous redhead asked.

"Oh, no. He's not the sergeant. Sorry," he answered.

"Aww that's too bad. I was looking forward to maybe getting to talk to him," she replied as she flipped her dark red hair. Ponch felt a shiver go down his spine.

"She wants to talk to me," he said quietly as he stared at her. She was wearing a pair of Jean short shorts, and a bright yellow tank top with spaghetti straps. It was low cut and you could see her white sports bra. Her skin was smooth and tan. When Ponch saw her come in his heart melted. Jon put a hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"Hey, partner we should get going," he said.

"B-B-But…" Ponch started. The lady laughed.

"Aww he's adorable, forget talking to the sergeant! I'm going to talk to him!" she said then walked over. Ponch smiled at her.

"H-H-Hi…" he started.

"Hey there, hot stuff what's shakin'?" she said practically throwing herself at Ponch. She thought he was a very attractive young male. She could already tell though that she was older than him.

Jon decided to stand a bit away, listening, but remained quiet.

"Nothing really...you're...you're Maylee…" Ponch started staring at her. She laughed.

"Oh, so you've seen me before?" she asked flipping her hair again.

"Yeah…" Ponch said while staring at her still admiring her looks. She smiled brightly and put a hand on his shoulder. Ponch got goose bumps all over when she touched him.

"I'll be in town for a while, sugar...why not give me a call sometime," she said as she placed a card in his hand.

"Y-Yeah...I w-w-w-will…" Ponch stuttered. Maylee smiled again.

"Anyway, I was hoping to talk to the sergeant…" she started. Getraer was walking by and heard that. When he saw the person and he saw Ponch he knew what happened. And before things went too far he came to break it up.

"I'm the sergeant," he said snapping the two back to reality. For a while the only thing that existed to them was the person standing in front of them.

"Oh...okay," Maylee said fixing her hair. "I'll talk to you later Officer Poncherello," she said with a sexy smile.

oOoOo

Ponch sat on his bike watching the traffic go by. He and Jon were pulled over on the side of the road. Ponch was day dreaming. "Did you see the way she looked at me?" Ponch asked Jon. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you say she was like thirty eight?"

"Uh-huh, but she doesn't look a day over twenty," Ponch replied still in that day dream.

"Ponch, she's like sixteen or fifteen years older than you," Jon said.

"So?" Ponch asked raising an eyebrow. "You jealous that she likes me, and not you?" Ponch asked.

Jon rolled his eyes. "No, she's not my type. Ponch, you gotta be careful...as soon as I saw the way she was looking at you...Ponch I think she wants you for the wrong reason…" Jon said.

"You worry too much, Baker," Ponch said sitting up. Jon stared at his partner for a while.

"Ponch, I just don't want you running into trouble. Don't say I didn't warn you...and remember she grew up in Las Vegas…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ponch asked his eyes narrowing a little. "Jon, look if you have a problem with her that's fine...you don't have to approve of every girl. But seriously saying I need to be careful because she's from Vegas? Jon...there's nothing wrong with being from Vegas. Not everyone there is bad like you think. You just haven't met very many good people there...Maylee is a great person!" Ponch shot at him. Jon threw his arms up in defense.

"Well if she breaks you heart or anything like that don't say I didn't tell you so," he said. Ponch rolled his eyes then turned away from Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

Maylee rushed through the door at the CHP building. "Where's Ponch?" she asked sounding pretty desperate.

"Uh…" the front desk officer began he looked around at the other officers. He wasn't getting much help. Just a bunch of shoulder shrugs and 'beats me' looks. "I'll be right back," the tall redhead officer replied. He walked behind the door that led to the back of the building. He went to the Sergeant's office. He peeked his head in.

"What do you need, Martinez?" Getraer asked looking up from his papers.

"Where's Poncherello?" he asked.

"I think he's still out on patrol...may I ask why?" Getraer replied curiosity rising in his voice.

"Some redhead chick is out there looking for him. I think that's Maylee Johnson," Officer Martinez replied. Getraer rolled his eyes.

"That's the third time this week…" he started he got up from his desk. "I'll talk to her," he added then headed for the door.

"Oh okay," Martinez said. He watched Getraer walk out of the room.

"Excuse me, miss...uh Johnson…" he started. Maylee was too busy fixing her makeup.

"Oh darling, just call me Maylee," she said while puckering her lips at the makeup mirror.

"What are you doing?" Getraer asked.

"I'm getting ready for when i get to see my baby tonight," she said, as she smiled at the perfection that she had done with her makeup.

"Your baby?" she heard many officers ask in unison. She snapped the mirror shut.

"Yeah, Ponch...awe he's just adorable!" she squeaked. "So, where is he?"

"He's on patrol…" Getraer started. He scratched the back of his neck. "I need to talk to you," he added.

"What?" Maylee asked now working on her mascara and eyeliner.

"I need to you set aside your make up and listen to me, miss Johnson," Getraer said sternly. She huffed before following his orders. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. She flipped her hair then smiled. As Getraer began talking she dug in her purse for a hair tie. "Are you listening?" Getraer asked.

"Uh-huh, keep going," Maylee said nodding her head. She kept doing her hair. Getraer rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, all I'm trying to say is unless it's super important you'll have to wait to talk to Ponch until he's off work. He really shouldn't be getting visitors all the time during his shift," Getraer finished.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, okay," Maylee said then pulled her makeup out again. Getraer walked away feeling as if he just wasted his breath and time. Soon Ponch and Jon walked in from the front. Ponch was leading in a girl that was crying her eyes out.

"Hey, honey calm down. These officers can help you. Just tell them what you need," he said. Then straightened up and looked at the front desk officers. "She was sitting out there crying. She said she couldn't open the door...she insisted on talking to you, Martinez," he told them. Officer Martinez walked out from behind the desk and smiled.

"Hi, baby," he said picking up the little girl. It was his six year old daughter.

"Daddy, who is that nice officer?" she asked.

"Who, him?" he asked pointing to Ponch.

"Yeah...he said his name was Ponch…" she said. Martinez laughed.

"And he was telling the truth. That's Ponch. He's a nice guy," he replied. His little girl giggled.

"Ponch is a funny name," she said. Ponch smiled slightly, Martinez laughed.

"Sorry, Ponch," he said.

"Oh, it's okay…" Ponch started then felt someone's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Baby you're here!" he heard the woman exclaim. He smiled.

"Hiya, Maylee," Ponch said. He could feel her lips against the back of his neck. "Um...I think you should do that later. Getraer'll kill me if he sees this," Ponch said. She just continued. "Maylee? Did you hear me?" Ponch asked. Maylee pulled away.

"Huh? Did you say something to me, baby?" she asked. She turned him around. He smiled when he saw her. She was wearing something similar to what she wore when they first met only this time the tank top was a hot pink color.

"Oh...um...I was just sayin'..." Ponch started when their eyes met he went speechless and got lost in those sparkling green eyes of hers. She smiled sweetly and put her finger up to his lips.

"Shh...I know what you're trying to say. I'm sorry got a little carried away. I'll see you tonight, baby. Please be there," Maylee said.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ponch replied with a wide grin.

"Good!" Maylee said then beeped his nose. "See ya," she said. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek then left. As she was walking away Ponch just stared at her. Jon walked over.

"Ponch, just what exactly are you doing tonight?" Jon asked. Ponch was still just staring straight ahead lost in a dream. He didn't hear Jon. Jon shook Ponch a little, and still got no response. He snapped his fingers up by Ponch's ear and still got nothing. Finally he just waved his hand in front of Ponch's face a couple times. Ponch jumped slightly startled back to reality.

"Oh...hi, Jon," he said turning to look at his partner. "Isn't she just gorgeous?" he said still gushing over Maylee. Jon stared at him.

"I'm not so sure I like this," Jon said.

"Like what?" Ponch asked.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Jon replied. Ponch just stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Jon started to walk away. "I'll talk to you later," he said.

Ponch shrugged. "Yeah, okay, Baker," he replied. Jon walked towards Getraer's office.

oOoOo

"She's a very disrespectful person," Getraer told Jon.

"Oh I can believe it," Jon replied.

"I don't even trust her, I can tell she's only after one thing. She doesn't even bother to listen to anybody.."

"I'm pretty sure I know what she wants...and if I'm around...there's no way she's getting that. The thing that bugs me is the age gap and how immature she is," Jon replied. He hated going in and complaining about someone but this was something he needed to get off his chest. "Sarge...I don't think I like this…" Jon started. He scratched the back of his neck. Getraer could tell something was up.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Ponch I'm worried about...he doesn't even seem to notice how…" Jon stopped and bit his lip.

"How much Maylee has him wrapped around her finger?"

"Yeah...it's almost as if he'd do anything for her...Sarge...I don't want to sound mean...but is he that dumb? Or is he just blind?" Jon asked.

"None of them. He's just lovestruck. Love, after all, can be blind at times," Sarge answered.

"I've seen him in love before...it's never been like that," Jon said.

"I know, which worries me."

"Joe...I try my best never to get too much involved in Ponch's dating and..but this time...I can't help but think I need to break it up."

"Just don't force him to do it, because then he'll be mad at you. Just try to help him okay?"

"Yeah...I'll try." Jon took a seat finally. "I don't want to see him get hurt," he added. Then there was a knock on the door. Before they could answer it flung open.

"Hey, Sarge...Imma be heading home now," Ponch said with a bright cheery smile.

"Alrighty then...have a great night," Getraer started. "What's on the schedule for tonight?" he asked.

"Well...I'm going out with Maylee...I think that's it. I'll be in bed by ten though," Ponch said winking at Jon. Jon threw his head back and laughed slightly.

"Oh Ponch you're one of a kind," he said as his partner left the room again. "I told him a few days ago that midnight was too late for someone like him to be staying up. So then he joked and said he'd be in bed by ten."

Sarge sighed.

"I hope all goes well on that date," he said.

"Yeah, I hope so too" Jon replied. Jon sat there a little longer. "Sarge?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be wrong for me to spy on them?" Jon asked. Sarge thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, but it's necessary. Just don't get caught, okay?"

"I won't...oh can you come with?"

"I could, but then it'll be easier to be spotted. Just keep me posted, alright?"

"Okay...you got Google hangouts?" Jon asked. Getraer nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Jon nodded and smiled. He made plans to just talk with Getraer on Google hangouts all night while he was at the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon borrowed his neighbor's yellow Dodge Ram pickup truck. He wore a plaid colored suit and a bright green big bow tie. He looked kinda like Jon Arbuckle from the Garfield comics. To add his own special touch though he put on a fake blonde mustache that looked so real no one would ever guess it was fake. Jon was pretty proud of his disguise, he proudly walked into the fancy Italian restaurant, a laptop bag in his hand. He was led to a table that just so happened to give him a good view of Ponch and Maylee. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on. His excuse for having it out was that he was doing work. Of which in a way he was. He was chatting with Getraer in google hangouts. While playing a stick man game on another open tab.

"Man I wish I could hear what was being said," he told himself quietly. He saw a seat open up at a booth closer to them. Jon quickly moved over there. Jon sat and watched them. The waiter walked up to him.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" he asked.

"Uh...water," Jon replied in a low voice. He nodded and went to get the water.

oOoOo

Ponch and Maylee sat together just staring into each other's eyes. Ponch thought she was gorgeous, and he was happy to be loved by her. She was however thinking some other thoughts.

"Ponch?" she asked reaching for his hand.

"Yeah?" Ponch asked still staring at her dazzling green eyes.

"I love you," Maylee said she grabbed his hand and got closer to kiss him.

oOoOo

Jon cursed under his breath when he accidentally knocked the car keys off of the table onto the floor. "Dang it! Clumsy me," he said a little loudly disrupting the couple that were just about to kiss. Ponch looked over at the odd looking man.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Maylee asked.

"He looks like a creep," Ponch whispered to her. Maylee laughed.

"You got that right, baby," she replied. She once again came close for a kiss. Ponch smiled getting excited he leaned in close as well.

Jon panicked not knowing what he was going to do now. If he dropped his keys again he'd just look like an idiot. Finally he knew what to do. He started laughing really hard at a random picture of a dog.

Ponch looked at Maylee and sighed. "Well, obviously that guy wants attention," he said.

"Let's go somewhere else," Maylee said getting up and grabbing Ponch's hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Jon he quickly pulled up a tab that showed a dead deer. Ponch was getting really annoyed but then he noticed something. That laptop had Jon's name on the front. Jon never stopped to think about that. Ponch, when he saw this, was filled with anger and hurt.

"Maylee, I'll be right back," Ponch said. He stormed over to Jon and ripped the mustache right off his face. "Jon Baker what the hell is your problem!? I know you didn't want me to go out tonight...but seriously you were just gonna spy on us and ruin the date? Jon, I can't believe you! Some friend you are...you almost ruined my night!"

Jon just stared at Ponch. "I'm only trying to help you," he said.

Ponch rolled his eyes. "Whatever...ya know if you really wanted to help me you would stay away from me and Maylee!" he yelled at Jon, he felt angry tears stinging his eyes, and he wasn't ready to let them fall in a public place. So he grabbed Maylee by the hand and they both walked off together.

Jon was stunned, he didn't mean to cause a scene, he was just trying to help out… "Maybe I did the wrong thing though," he told himself.

oOoOo

Later that night Ponch was taking Maylee home, he was too tired to do anymore. When they arrived at her apartment complex she turned to give him a kiss good night. "Good night, my love," she said in a sweet sexy voice.

"Good night, Maylee," Ponch replied returning the kiss. He was still upset about what had happened earlier and not in the mood for anymore romance he just wanted to go home.

Maylee came a little closer to him, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She kissed him again. "I love you," she whispered softly in his ear as she pulled away.

Ponch had almost no reaction but just as she was almost out the door he grabbed her and pulled her close and gave her a kiss. "I love you too, Maylee...I'm sorry about tonight," Ponch said.

"It's okay, baby...we can always just make tomorrow night more special…" she replied with a smile as she played with his hair.

Ponch was quiet not sure what it was she wanted to do tomorrow night.

"Just come over tomorrow night...we can hang out here at my place. No one can follow us in my room without me letting them," Maylee said before getting out of the car.

Ponch didn't say anything about that, he just agreed to seeing her again.

oOoOo

The next morning Ponch went into work feeling tired and grumpy. He had tossed and turned all night long...for two reasons. 1. He couldn't stop being mad at Jon. And 2. Why would Maylee just want to hang out at her place? He never really trusted going to someone else's apartment alone. He let them come to his because he could send them away if he got uncomfortable...but if he were somewhere else he couldn't just send the person away he'd have to walk out...and that wasn't something he was very good at...but then he remembered she didn't live in L.A. she was just in town for a while so she was staying in a hotel…maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Bad stuff wouldn't happen in a hotel room, right?

Ponch sat down in the back of the briefing room, away from Jon. As he sat there silently he noticed a new person slip into the room. At first he was feeling uneasy and shifting a little in his seat...because she was gorgeous! But the last thing he needed was to go off and start cheating on Maylee.

Ponch just sat there silently staring at her for a while, and all throughout briefing...he couldn't help but want to go talk to her.

She sat down in an empty seat which ended up being next to Jon.

Ponch cringed a little when he saw that. "She's probably gonna like him…" he said sadly. Getraer entered the room and walked up to the podium.

"Everyone, we have a new officer over from LAPD. They were nice enough to have someone transfer over here as we are short some officers..Meet Brittany Reed."

"You came from LAPD?" Ponch asked surprised his eyes getting wide.

"I believe that's what he said, mister," Brittany replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well that explains the attitude," Ponch mumbled.

She didn't hear and turned her attention back to the front. Bear laughed at Ponch's comment and patted Ponch on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I hear she's probably not staying long," he whispered.

"That's terrific," Ponch replied then started to get up. Of which was weird because briefing wasn't over, and he hadn't been excused. He just got up and headed for the door.

"Poncherello, just where do you think you're going?" Sarge asked.

"Um…" Ponch started looking over towards Getraer. Then he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, and he felt uncomfortable, he just walked out without saying anything. Getraer shook his head. He'll have to talk to him later.

Jon was confused by this, he raised his hand quickly.

Getraer sighed. "Yes, Jon?"

"Can I go see what's up?" he asked.

"Hell no! You have no idea what you put the poor guy through last night. If anyone is gonna talk to him let it be me," Grossie said.

Jon glared at him.

"Nobody's going to check on anybody, Grossman. Except Jon."

"What?" Grossie asked.

"Meaning, yes Jon, you can go see what's up. Grossman, you go out to your beats like everybody else. Briefing dismissed," Getraer told him.

Jon rushed off to find Ponch. Grossie walked up to Getraer. "Do you have any idea how big of a mistake you just made? Jon shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Ponch right now!" Grossie argued. Getraer just stared at him.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you can be in for back-talking?"

"I don't care how much trouble I get in for back-talking you Sarge, but that was not a good idea. With how Ponch is feeling towards Jon right now...they should NOT be near each other! It's for Jon's protection, and to keep Ponch's temper under control," Grossie said then turned quickly hoping he can find Ponch first.

"Well, fine, since you want to be controlling of everybody, why don't YOU be sergeant for a week. I figured they could at least talk it out." Sarge said, going up to Grossie and patted him on the back. "Have fun being the new 'Sarge' buddy."

"Sarge…" Bear said coming up behind him. "I think we may have a problem...and it begins with an M...she shouldn't be here already…"

"She's probably here for Ponch..."

Bear let out a long annoyed sigh. He couldn't believe that response. He walked off to go talk to her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" he asked.

It appeared that she didn't hear him, she was busy fixing her make up. Bear tried for a few more minutes to talk to her, but he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"You know what, Maylee I'm just gonna tell you this right now. You are being very disrespectful."

"Huh?" Maylee looked at him.

"You've been ignoring me the whole time, and if you have been paying attention you haven't acknowledged me."

"Sorry, hon," she said. She started to touch up her make up a bit more.

"What do you need?" Bear asked letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Is Ponch here?"

"I think you just missed him, now get going," Bear said. Normally he wouldn't have been acting this way, but something about this girl had told him that he needed to be a little more assertive.

"Okay geeze," Maylee said leaving while glaring at Bear.

oOoOo

Later that night, Ponch met up with Maylee at her hotel room like she'd asked for. Ponch was a little nervous at first, when he knocked on the door he was let inside almost instantly.

"Hey baby," she said in a sexy voice. She kissed him then closed the door. She led him over to the couch, and sat down. "Are you thirsty at all?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "Maybe in a bit though."

She nodded then wrapped her arms around him. She began to start kissing him, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for it. So he tried to get away. She pulled him closer though. Ponch was feeling uncomfortable, he loved Maylee and all...just not enough to do this yet. He wasn't so sure this was the person he wanted to spend a whole night in bed with.

Maylee didn't notice Ponch being uncomfortable for a while, until he started to squirm. So she backed off. As soon as she stopped moving Ponch pushed her off of him. "I'm sorry, Maylee but I'm not ready for that," he said.

She just smiled and played with his hair. "That's fine baby doll, I'm sure you'll change your mind," she replied.

The rest of the night went on feeling a little bit awkward, and there was a weird tension between the two. Ponch was starting to fall asleep a little later though, Maylee by this point was p***ed off. Yes it had been a romantic evening alone, but it wasn't exactly the romantic evening alone that she'd hoped for.

As soon as Ponch fell asleep she cuddled up as close to his body as she could get.

oOoOo

Brittany arrived at the station a few minutes earlier than she usually would've. Considering she's been transferred over to the CHP since a few days, she's not so sure of the time it takes for her to get there. So she leaves earlier than she would if she was still working at LAPD.

Once she was changed into her uniform, she headed to the briefing room. There, she found Jon already there.

"Oh, hey, Jon.." she said. Sure, she made friends with a few of the officers there, but she still wasn't sure she was accepted quite yet into the CHP family.

Jon looked up and smiled. "Hey, Brittany! How are you?" he asked.

"Eh, I'm a bit tired, but good. I'm not used to the different schedule I'm on yet...I almost left my house late again.." she answered, hiding a small yawn behind her hand. Jon offered the seat next to him, since Ponch hadn't really been wanting to sit next to him lately. Brittany smiled softly and took it.

"Any plans for your week vacation?"

"Was thinking about heading up to my grandmother's cabin by a lake..I haven't been there lately, and I wanna be there for her...She's been sick since last year."

"Aw, I hope she feels better," Jon said.

"I hope so too, but I'm not sure she has much time left. I want to be there in her last moments, but hey, at least she won't be suffering for any longer.." she said, a sad tone in her voice.

"That's too bad," Grossie said overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, and she says I could bring some friends over if I would like, but I don't know if any of you would like to join me.." Brittany said, eyes drifting down to the notebook in front of her.

"I'll join you. I remember when my grandma was really sick...she would've liked to have had more company than she had...so let's say we give your grandma a lot of company," Grossie said.

"I agree," Jon replied.

She looked at them both, unshed tears in her eyes. "Y-You'd really do that for me?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"Count me in," Logan said almost falling out of his seat. He had leaned back in his seat, making the front of the chair go off the ground.

She gave a small smile. "Thanks, guys. It really means a lot," she says, a few tears slipping, and she quickly wiped them away.

"No problem," Logan said.

"Oh would you mind if I joined?" Kiara asked.

She smiled, her cheeks blooming a light pink. "I don't mind at all, I'd love it if you did," she replied. She never had something like this done for her before. It was the first time someone who wasn't her relatives did something nice for her.

A few minutes later Ponch entered the room. He looked both tired and very upset, he took a seat in the back of the room away from everyone else not really in the mood for socializing. He wasn't so sure what was going on with them, but by the looks of it they must've done something nice for Brittany.

Soon, Sgt. Getraer entered the room. He walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Alright, settle down. I have some good news, and maybe some bad news," Sarge said. He's noticed lately that this shift has been growing fond of Brittany being here, and he's not so sure that he wants to be the bearer of bad news.

"Alright, good news first. A few of you have a week vacation coming up and I know you're looking forward to it. Also, crime has gone down lately, and it's been really quiet for a while. But it doesn't mean you can become lazy. There's still bad guys out there. Now, for bad news. There's been some hit-and-runs for a week now, and the suspect is still out there. Keep your eyes peeled for the guy."

Brittany mentally sighed, frustrated. She wished that guy was off the streets. The last thing she wanted was for anybody else to get hurt by the guy.

"And, since the crime's slow, Brittany, after your vacation, you only have a couple of shifts left before you get transferred back to LAPD."

"WHAT!? Britt you're not leaving us are you?" Logan asked this time he actually did fall out of his seat. Brittany didn't hear him, because she was shocked. She didn't expect her time her to actually be this short. In fact, she actually loved working here.

"W-What?" she asked softly, but cleared her throat. "Okay.." she said, loud enough for Sarge to hear. But it was clear on her face that she was upset her time here is almost up, and she wasn't so sure she wanted that to happen.

After Sarge finished speaking, he ended briefing. He headed to his office, surprised to see Brittany had beaten him there.

"There something you want to talk to me about?" Sarge asked her. Brittany nodded.

"Sarge, I know I was only transferred here because you guys were in need of some help due to the crime being high and you being short of officers...but.." she trailed off, unsure of how to word her thoughts.

"You've grown attached to working here and you don't necessarily want to leave," Getraer finished for her. Brittany, embarrassed, nodded.

"I didn't really think, at first, when I got transferred here, that the guys would actually accept me, and I would get out of their way as soon as possible, but.. They've actually been really nice, even Ponch, though he wasn't really chatty towards me, and now, I'm not so sure I want to leave..." Brittany said.

"How about this, I talk to your chief, and get your time here extended to about another week. That way, you have more time to decide if you want a permanent transfer, or if you want to continue working as a LAPD officer. That sound fair?"

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Of course I would. And know this, no matter what decision you make, we'll always be here for you, as a friend, and of course, as a Sergeant."

Little did they know Grossie had been standing outside of the door eavesdropping the whole time. He smiled hoping that within the extra time she had they'd be able to convince her to stay.

"Thanks, really. I'm really grateful I have friends like you and the guys," Brittany said, a smile on her face, and her blue eyes shining with happiness.


End file.
